Tu marido y mi novio
by Gardenthesecret
Summary: Sakura Haruno estaba rotundamente segura de tres cosas en esta vida. Uno: Su cabello es rosa Dos: el busto de Hinata es enorme. Tres: Sasuke y Naruto se ven bien juntos. La cuarta seria la estupidez de Naruto, pero bueno, eso ya dependía de la situación.
1. El pequeño libro

Cuando Jiraiya creo ese pequeño escrito jamas lo dio por terminado, es mas, fue muy difícil para el concebir semejante historia.

Y es que es muy diferente escribir sobre chicas desnudas que sobre chicos desnudos, al menos eso le dijo a Konan una vez hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando vivía claro.

Y ahora, después de tanto esperar, después que ese pequeño libro viajara por tantas aldeas, después de llevar tanto manoseo, al fin llegaba quien lo daría por terminado, quien honraría su legado dejando un libro digno de un Sannin, quien dejaría el libro en la historia y seria recordado siempre por su maravillosidad a la hora de escribir, quien lo vendería como si de pan se tratase.

Oh, mejor cambia el quien por el quienes, porque si, esa dos jovencitas dejarían el nombre de Jiraiya en alto.

Y el viejo pervertido se divertía desde las alturas al ver como Sakura y Hinata hacían hasta lo improbable, solo por terminar el libro.

— _Y ¿Como lo llamaremos?_ —pregunto la pelinegra

— _Que te parece, Tu marido y mi novio por S.H_

— _¿S.H? ¿Que significa eso?_ — fue el turno de Sakura de preguntar.

— _Sakura y Hinata, obviamente_ —respondió con gracia— _porque déjenme les digo, Ino Yamanaka también shippea el Sakuhina._

Y eso basto para que Sakura se atragantara con el té y Hinata cayera de bruces al piso.

 **N/a: ¡Holas! ¿Como les va en la vida? Okey, no se si alguien leerá esto pero de todas formas lo dejare por acá.**

 **Esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió hace tiempo atrás y aunque la tenia anotada no me animaba a escribirla, hoy me levante con ganas a mil así que ¡Mirad que la he escrito!**

 **Es un Short-Fic de unos once capítulos como máximo, y relatara la travesía que Saku y Hina tendrán que pasar para terminar de escribir una historia Yaoi, pero bueno, puntos como estos se aclararan mas adelante.**

 **Espero les guste y por favor no me dejen hablando sola, seria totalmente incomodo.**


	2. Del final

Estaba completamente segura de que esto no era lo que esperaba. Y es que su suerte era una perra que se iba de vacaciones cuando le venía en gana.

Cuando inicio todo entre Hinata y ella, jamás, y escúchese bien, JAMAS pensó que todo terminaría con esta extraña, ridícula y divertida discusión; Porque si, le parecía un poco divertida, ridícula y sobre todo, extraña.

A diferencia de ella; Hinata pensaba todo lo contrario, pues sin duda alguna esta era su segunda mayor vergüenza, no hacía falta mencionar la primera ya que se la reservaba para ella y para aquel grupo de jóvenes de las aguas termales.

La sangre se aglomeraba en sus cachetes que parecían a punto de estallar.

Por otro lado, Sakura no estallaría, « _Oh no claro que no_ » .Ella haría estallar a cierto rubio idiota y aquel pálido hijo de perra, sin contar que empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente en darle una tanda de cachetadas y puñetazos al cubo de hielo que tenia por novio.

 _Oh si, los mandare a todos directico al infierno_

Puede que dejara a Hinata viuda y a Ino sin boda, pero bueno, la vida te quita algo para darte algo mejor, ¿Cierto?

—Así que, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sakura-chan?—pregunto dolido y con voz rasposa.

 _No te alteres Sakura, recuerda Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

La auto-dominación era un factor clave en esta situación, ya que de esta dependía la integridad física de Naruto.

—Si me lo hubieses dicho antes, no tendríamos todo este lío. Si tanto te gustaba ella yo…yo, bueno, se que hubiese sido complicado pero lo habría entendido y así quizás—su tono de voz ya no era normal, sonaba roto y lento. Algo así como un ballet sin música, pero como Sakura no era filosófica ni nada de eso, pensaba que sonaba más como un antro sin alcohol— solo quizás no me habría casado, comprado una casa, no me habría idealizado una vida juntos, ni habría alardeado sobre la buena esposa que es, tampoco me habría enamorado perdidamente de… yo no…necesito un momento— alcanzo a decir antes de tirarse sobre el mueble de la sala y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Naruto estaba a poco de llorar de eso estaba segura.

 _Sin duda alguna es un gran idiota._ Pensaba la de cabello rosado.

Después de haberse calado todo el sermón por parte de Naruto y su sentimentalismo de mierda; Alguien, el que sea, debería de darle un premio, porque en todo ese rato, después de la vergüenza que las hizo pasar, y por mas sorprendente que sonase, ella ni se había inmutado.

Joder, que pasar tiempo con Sasuke ayudaba en ciertos aspectos.

—Ah diferencia de Naruto a mi si me encabrona ¿Sabes? Después de todo ese "Sasuke-kun regresa", "Sasuke-kun te amo" pensé que de verdad me querías.

Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al colapso total. La única palabra que definiría a Sasuke en esos momentos era C-E-L-O-S-O. Y en otra situación ella podría aceptarlos, menos en esta.

Okey, sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, y que había descuidado un "poco" a su novio, pero esto es ridículo.

 _¡Naruto y Sasuke son unos ridículos!_

 _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda se les metió en la cabeza?! Están hablando de Hinata y de mí. Y entiendo que les parezcamos muy shippeables, pero joder que no la veo de esa forma— SIP, toda su meditación está empezando a irse al carajo.

— ¿No? Pero si Hinata-chan pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo que soy su esposo—reclamo el rubio.

—Todo tiene explicación Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, la verdad es que nosotras…— Y las palabras murieron en la boca de la ojiperla, para dar paso a la pregunta de la noche.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Que es lo que hacen tanto juntas? —pregunto el azabache con cara de irritación y enojo—Ya que según ustedes no andan de beso en beso— escupió las palabras como si se trataran de veneno.

 _El maldito tiene complejo de serpiente-_ pensó la Ojijade- _no lo culpo, tanto tiempo con Orochimaru debió afectarle las neuronas._

—Obvio que Hinata y yo no andamos Sasuke-kun.

Cualquiera pensaría que en situaciones como estas, Sakura Haruno única chica del equipo siete, hablaría de manera tosca y enojada sin contar que estaría a poco de botar fuego por la boca; Así que cuando su tono de voz fue dulce y aparentemente "inocente" el sentido de supervivencia de Naruto fue activado y de un momento a otro ya no estaba sentado en el sofá, sino que estaba detrás de este.

—¡¿Y entonces?! —Insistió Sasuke.

Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por el rostro de la peli rosa.

—Hinata y yo no salimos Sasuke-kun…Solo cogemos ocasionalmente.

Con esta última frase Hinata callo desmayada y Naruto la acompaño en el proceso de caer al suelo.

Observo con satisfacción como los ojos de Sasuke se desorbitaron, y pudo escuchar un gran suspiro seguido de una risita contenida.

 _Por poco y olvido que no estamos solos_

Dando una pequeña mirada hacia atrás pudo observar como sus amigos disfrutaban del show improvisado.

Ino y Temari aguantaban la risa haciendo muecas extrañas, Sai miraba confuso al lado de un Chouji que había dejado de masticar papitas, mientras Shikamaru negaba levemente con la cabeza, y por un breve momento vio, de manera perturbadora, como de la nariz de Kiba brotaba un chorrito de sangre.

Volviendo su cabeza al lugar de inicio pudo contemplar la estupefacción en el rostro de su adorado novio.

 _Quien estaba dispuesto a terminarme por estar celoso de una chica que sorprendentemente es la esposa de su mejor amigo. Hmp imbéciles._

Tenten le echaba aire con un pequeño abanico a Hinata y Rock lee se encargaba de traer el agua para un aturdido Naruto.

 _Ah mierda ¿En qué momento mi vida se volvió tan complicada_?

Y lo recuerda, claro que lo recuerda. Ese día en el que su visión del mundo cambio y dio paso a un mundo nuevo, mas colorido y excitante, aunque le trajo muchos problemas ha decir verdad ¿Lo peor? Lo peor es que no se arrepentía de nada, en absoluto.


	3. Del Principio

Todo comenzó meses atrás.

Cuando su vida era relativamente fácil, para ella.

—¿Vacaciones, dice?

— Si, Sakura. Vacaciones— responde la rubia con obviedad— . Son esos días en los que una persona normal suele dormir hasta tarde, desayunar en el almuerzo, ir de paseo, tomarse un descansó.

— Se lo que son vacaciones Tsunade-sama. Lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué tu? ¡¿Por qué tu?! Sakura, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido que sanar a Naruto este mes? ¿O cuantas mascaras Ambu ha tenido Sai que cambiar?

— Creo que puedo hacerme un aproximado. Aun así no entiendo de qué va esta conversación.

— Joder, Sakura, necesitas tomarte un respiro. Tanta presión entre el hospital y la clínica mental han influido a que tu humor pase del de una desgraciada al de una completa perra ¡¿Comprendes lo que trato de decirte?!

—¿Me está despidiendo Tsunade-sama? Porque si es así deje me decir…

— No, Sakura. No te estoy despidiendo, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tómalo como un despido temporal. No quiero verte cerca de las instalaciones por el próximo mes ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡¿Un mes?! No habla enserio.

—¡Hablo muy enserio! Es más, te prohíbo terminantemente salir en misiones, a menos que sean para ir a uno de esas aguas termales o para el spa cinco estrellas de Suna.

—¿Pero qué demo...? — Tsunade no tolera que le refuten las cosas y Sakura es lista así que prefiere guardarse las maldiciones — ¿Quién se encargara de la clínica? ¿Qué hay de los niños? ¡Piense en los niños Tsunade-sama! La junta medica ha estado pensando en adjuntar un orfanato y créame que…

—¡Basta! ¡Estás despedida hasta nuevo aviso! No quiero sentir tu chakra cerca ¡¿Me entiendes?! No acepto ni objeciones ni reproches ¿De acuerdo? Genial, que tengas buena vida, adiós.

— P-pero ¿Quién se va a encargar de mis cuentas? ¿Cómo piensa usted que me costee un spa de lujo si no tengo dinero?

—¡Por kami! Búscate una mejor excusa, tantos años entrenándote para que me vengas con algo tan patético.

—¡Oiga!

— Tu novio es un Uchiha, va siendo hora que su preciado dinero caiga en manos equivocadas ¿No te parece?

— Esta insinuando que lo robe.

— Yo no insinuó nada, cariño. Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero yo misma te pago, ahora ¡Largo de aquí!

* * *

Cuatro míseros y aburridos días habían pasado desde la reunión con su ex maestra y Sakura Haruno no se podría encontrar más aburrida y descansada, pero para nada feliz.

Su humor seguía siendo una mierda, sumándole el hecho de que estaba _"Sola"_ en esto, porque nadie sale de vacaciones en pleno Abril. Error. Ella si sale de vacaciones, cuando nadie más esta libre.

Sasuke estaba de misión, Ino no estaba muy feliz con sus turnos extra y todos, a los que consideraba sus amigos, estaban ocupados o de misión ¡Hasta Lee la había dejado embargada! — ¡ _Lo siento Sakura-san pero mi agenda esta consumida por la llama de la juventud!_.

¡Maldita explotación ninja!

Estaba despedida – _Temporalmente_ \- y no tenía a nadie con quien quejarse; así que había optado por redecorar un poco su casa, pero lo hizo tan rápido que opto por también hacerlo con la de Sasuke .

Sasuke se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando en vez de entrar a un pasillo entrara a una sala. Tuvo que derrumbar una pared pero vaya que había valido la pena ¡Se veía fabuloso!

Pero para el día de hoy, bitácora del día cinco, tenía que reunirse con Naruto para, de manera que nadie se enterara - _Véase nadie como Tsunade_ \- Entrenar un poco, solo un poco.

Pero cuál era su sorpresa, ¡La había dejado plantada! ¡De nuevo! ¡Bastardo, infeliz!

Lo iba a matar, oh si, la Haruno lo mataría y le enseñaría a no dejar a las personas como macetas.

¡¿Es que le vieron cara de árbol?!

* * *

Con el puño en alto y los dientes apretados la Haruno está a punto de golpear a lo que sea que salga de esa puerta; Parada, hecha una furia, fuera de la residencia Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, ninja de konoha, caza a su presa como en la época primitiva y cuando ve como el pomo de la puerta gira se prepara para atinar un golpe letal.

Pero el golpe nunca llega.

Como ya dijimos, Sakura Haruno ninja de konoha, se ha quedado congelada a unos cinco centímetros del rostro de, nada más y nada menos que, Hinata Uzumaki- _Léase el Uzumaki al final del nombre_ -

Y la pelirosa no puede estar más arrepentida, podría golpear a Naruto, a Sai, incluso a Ino y Sasuke, pero a Hinata jamás. Podría asegurar que solo el mirarla feo sería considerado traición a Konoha.

—¡Lo siento tanto Hinata! Yo no te golpearía, de verdad. Pensé que Naruto abriría ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Jamás te haría daño, así que no me tengas miedo— sus ojos parecen querer saltar de su cara y su lengua se ha dormido, terminando por enredar las palabras.

Hinata, como fiel conocedora del lenguaje primitivo, gracias a sus conocimientos adquiridos al escuchar a Naruto hablar con la boca llena de ramen, no le cuesta entender lo dicho por la chica.

— Calma Sakura-san, no tengo miedo, es más, ni siquiera pensé que me golpearías, solo me sorprendió un poco verte aquí ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la clínica?

Y el aire vuelve a los pulmones de la ojijade.

— He sido despedida, temporalmente. Digamos que Tsunade-sama teme que arranque el brazo sintético de Naruto o que deje a Sai invalido, o que derrumbe el hospital, o que dañe a...

— Entiendo— sonríe— Pero ¿Estás bien con eso? La clínica es impor…

— Estoy bien, un poco frustrada pero nada mas. Hinata, ¿Naruto está en casa?

¿Se vería muy mal si ella golpeara a el idiota número uno en su propia casa?

- _Véase como idiota numero dos a Sasuke, como numero tres a Sai y así hasta que se rellene las casillas con los nombres de todos los imbéciles que tiene por compañeros, menos Shikamaru, Shino y el difunto Neji, ellos no entran en esta lista-_

— Naruto-kun salió con Sasuke-san esta mañana-

¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

—¿Sasuke? ¿Cual Sasuke?

— Oh pues, el Sasuke de siempre, supongo.

— Vaya — suspira— se supone que volvería en dos días, ¿A dónde fueron? — _Ni si quiera paso a verme._

— No lo sé, era muy temprano y seguía un poco dormida, aunque, creo que dijeron que irían a entrenar.

¿Cómo?x2

— Naruto me dejo plantada por mi novio— reflexionaba— , y mi novio me dejo plantada por Naruto. — _Eso de verdad da pena_ — Es lindo saber con quién cuentas.

Su boca ha trazado esa sonrisa que da mal augurio a cualquiera. Esta totalmente decidida a cometer homicidio por las dos horas que paso sentada en la baranda del puente, ese donde solían reunirse de pequeños, con el sol haciéndola sudar y calentando a tal punto que termino por quemarle el trasero.

Gracias, Naruto, gracias.

— Quizás se les olvido avisarte, sabes que Naruto-kun suele ser muy despistado y…

— No tienes que disculparte, Hina, tu no hiciste nada malo, aparte de casarte con Naruto.

Ya no tiene sonrisa homicida así que esa es una buena señal para Hinata, quien muy discretamente trata de calmar las aguas.

— Estoy preparando galletas y magdalenas ¿Quieres pasar un rato?

¿Ya hemos hablado sobre el hecho de que Hinata es un amor de persona?

¿Si? Okey.

— Hinata, si alguien te ofrecen comida gratis, adjuntando que ese alguien cocina mejor que tu propia madre ¿Qué dirías? ¿Si o no?

— Pues yo creo que...

—¡Claro que acepto! — Sus labios plasman una pequeña sonrisa— Puedo oler la gloria desde aquí — y quizás esa es una de las virtudes más características de Sakura, y es que no se necesitas mucho para hacerla feliz. Hinata aprecia eso.

* * *

 **N/A: Si les gusto no se olviden de dejar su Reviews, se siente bonito recibirlos.**


	4. De la historia

La casa de Naruto y Hinata no es, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña; Tiene una sala de estar con un gran televisor, a petición de Naruto, tres cuartos, dos baños, una cocina, que raya entre lo sofisticado y lo tradicional y un lindo jardín lleno de flores, a petición de Ino.

A Sakura le fascina esa casa, siempre esta ordenada, huele rico y sobre todo, es muy acogedora; aun mas en días como estos en los que Hinata entra en faceta de Chef e invita a todos a comer.

 _Véase como todos a sus ex compañeros de academia._

—Mira nada mas, pero que desastre ¿Qué son todas estas cajas? —recuerdan lo de "perfectamente ordenada" pues, olvídenlo, hoy no se encuentra así.

Hay cajas en los muebles, en las mesas, en el piso, en la encimera de la cocina, hay cajas sobre cajas, polietileno por todos lados, libros llenos de polvo y lo que parece ser una tanga, o una tela extremadamente pequeña, en la baranda de la escalera.

 _Parece que alguien ha estado divirtiéndose_

 _Véase como alguien a…a… buenos vosotros ya sabéis a quien._

—¡Oh! Lamento el desorden. Ayer las trajeron y hoy solo me dedique a cocinar, de verdad siento que veas tal desastre—disimuladamente, como si Sakura ya no la hubiese visto, oculta la "tela" detrás del florero.

Muy tarde, ahora confirma que es una tanga.

Una linda tanga roja.

—Sin cuidado, nunca has visitado la casa de Ino después de San Valentín, y no lo digo solo por tu fogosa "prenda".

—¡No es lo que parece! Ni siquiera es mía. Lo juro.

—Uhum, y Temari llego virgen al matrimonio.

—Pero Temari-san aun no se casa.

No puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita, Hinata esta tan roja como los tomates de Sasuke.

—Exacto. Ahora, haciendo caso omiso a tu linda noche ¿Por qué no me dices que hay en la cajas? Se ven muy curiosas.

—Oh, eso, son las pocas pertenencias que tenia Jiraiya-sama. Ya sabes que él nunca cargaba nada consigo, así que tenía todo esto guardado en un cuarto en la torre del hokage, hace unos días decidieron hacer una fumigación por un problema de ratas así que Naruto-kun decidió traerlas a casa y ver para que servirían.

— ¿Qué tienen adentro? — pregunto, otra vez, y es que si algo era ella, además de bipolar y pelirrosa, era curiosa, muy curiosa.

 _Y no me arrepiento de nada shannaro_

—Pues, en su mayoría, libros, aunque aún no los hemos revisado muy bien, solo los he visto por encima— dijo la pelinegra mientras montaba el agua a la estufa —Puedes abrirlas si gustas Sakura-san, puede que tengan libros de medicinas-

 _Puff_

 _Libros de medicina ¿Habla enserio?_

Inocente, inocente Hinata.

¿Es que nadie le dijo de que vivía ese viejo pervertido?, ¿O por lo menos la temática de sus libros?

¿Nadie se lo dijo? ¿No? Okey. Muchas gracias.

Porque Sakura Haruno, además de ser curiosa, peli-rosa y bipolar también se había vuelto una pervertida, en ciertos aspectos, y nada la complacería más que ver el tierno sonrojo de Hinata cuando le narrara el argumento del Icha-icha paradice.

—Hinata, cariño, no sé qué te habrán dicho a lo largo de los años, pero Jiraiya no era precisamente un escritor de novelas "blancas"—recogió una caja del suelo y la coloco sobre la mesa—además estoy casi segura que sus libros solo son vendidos en la sección de adultos; o en tiendas con letreros de colores neón, con mujeres afuera, de vestidos ajustados y mucho maquillaje, que abren de 10:00 pm a 4:00am , cuando todo está solo, en rincones oscuros— declaraba orgullosa, mientras veía como a la Uzumaki se le subían los colores al rostro.

 _Aww se ve tan tierna_

—Y los hombres llevan bultos de dinero y bultos en sus…—

— ¡Basta! Entiendo tu punto Sakura-san— reclama con la cara toda roja y los ojos fuertemente cerrados—Toma, usa este Kunai para abrir las cajas— prefiere mil veces que ella se ocupe en otra cosa antes de seguir con el tema, y es que ella es muy tímida y Sakura muy atrevida, aunque agradece que no sea como Ino y sus preguntas indecentes y directas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal lo hace Naruto?

Oh, mierda.

Tres horas, cuatro magdalenas, seis galletas, una taza de té, cinco cajas, veintisiete libros, tres pergaminos, ocho posters y cuarenta baratijas después.

No ha encontrado nada que no sea una referencia directa o indirecta al sexo.

Hay libros y más libros, con imágenes, frases, escritos, dibujos ¡Y todo referente al sexo!

¡Hasta había un posters de dos mujeres!

¡Besándose!

Y lo perturbante es que una era de chongos y la otra de coletas, y tal parecido había entre esas chicas y sus amigas- _cof cofTemaricofcofTentencof_ \- que lo arrojo lejos, antes de que las ideas se aglomeraran en su cabeza. Últimamente tiene ideas muy raras y es mejor no echar leña al fuego.

Ahora. Caja número seis.

El Kunai raspa la cinta y las alas de la caja dan un ligero bote indicando que se puede abrir.

Duda. Duda y teme. No quiere ver más piernas descubiertas ¡Por favor no!, Si lo hace esta prácticamente segura que vomitara porno con etiquetas clasificación M.

Pero dentro de esta caja hay otra cosa, totalmente diferente, bueno, quizás no tan diferente.

—¡Que hermoso! — un cuaderno pequeño, con flores en la portada, de paginas doradas y franjas de colores—Al fin algo que no tiene una lengua o un látigo en la portada. —

 _¡Gracias, Kami, GRACIAS_!

La caligrafía es pulcra y sin errores, las páginas están enumeradas y contiene algunos a papeles dentro

—Vaya, quien diría que Jiraiya escribiría algo así—si, aunque cueste creerlo, la primera hoja lleva su nombre y es, lo que parece ser, una historia sin terminar.

Adentro tiene bosquejos, dibujos, frases cursis y un sin número de hojas tachadas. Lo que capto su atención y la descoloco un poco es aquel dibujo sin pintar, de dos jovencitos tirados en el césped, con flores a los lados y restos de helados en sus mejillas, sus bocas están a milímetros de tocarse y los pequeños destellos, a lápiz, de sus ojos, dan a entender que ansiando un beso, uno corto y tierno.

 _Awwww_

Esto es lo segundo más lindo y tierno que vio en el día. _Véase como lo primero a Hinata y su complejo de Tomate._

Y cuando se digna a leer un pequeño párrafo del diario

—¡Sakura-san! Ya esta lista la merienda. Ven rápido o me lo comeré.

En su apuro por reguardar su comida, o merienda, ah logrado captar solo una frase " _El amor viene de diferentes maneras y sin instrucciones"._

Ahora, sentada en la mesa, con una galleta a medio terminar, ha llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de un amor chico con chico, gays suelen llamarles. Eso explicaría los colores de las franjas y los dibujos.

En el mundo ninja son muy pocos los libros con esta temática. Hace un par de meses, cuando viajo a la aldea de la nube, escucho a una chica hablar sobre un libro así.

 _Interesante, realmente interesante._

Y la idea que lo cambiaría todo llega a su cabeza.

—Hinata ¿Tienes colores?

—¿Colores? ¿Para qué?

Sus manos van hacia el dibujo, el que alza como si de un tesoro se tratase —Lo encontré dentro de un diario, ¿A poco no está bonito? — sonríe como una niña.

Sin mucho a puro y con una sonrisita cómplice Hinata se levanta, para no ir muy lejos, dentro de un gabinete al lado del vaso lleno de tenedores y cucharas hay otro vaso pero lleno de colores. El cual coloca sobre la mesa para volver a sentarse enfrente de la chica quien la mira con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Por qué tienes colores en las gavetas?

—A Naruto-kun suele gustarle llenar los pasatiempos a la hora de comer, así que siempre tengo preparado los colores.

—¡Eso es genial! Debería intentarlo en casa— sus ojos centellan de emoción— para mí por supuesto, dudo mucho que Sasuke-kun sepa lo que es un color,

—Lo sé—no es muy difícil saber quién es la niña de la relación.

Y mientras ve a Sakura fruncir los labios a la hora de elegir los tonos para el cabello o la forma en la que se concentra para no salirse de las líneas. Capta un aroma molesto. Humo. Quemado. ¡Las galletas!

—Demonios—susurra.

Se apresura a llegar al horno.

—Sabes Hinata, creo que estar con Naruto corrompe tu alma pura y casta, mira que decir malas palabras no es algo que uno relacione con tu persona.

—La situación lo amerita Sakura-san.

Sus manos juntan su cabello en una coleta alta. Sakura sigue pintando

—Me tiene sin cuidado. Yo digo impropios todo el tiempo y eso no quiere decir que mi alma no sea pura y… ¡Mierda! —Hinata activa su Byagukan— Esto no es posible. — susurra

Después de asegurarse de que no hay peligro cerca, regresa su vista a una Sakura que parece abducida por su propio dibujo. Su boca se abre y se cierra - _como la boca de un pez-_ piensa la Hiuga.

Sus ojos no dejan de mirar el dibujo, sus cejas suben, bajan, suben, vuelven a bajar y Hinata empieza a preocuparse.

—Sakura-san— la llama— Sakura-san ¿Estas bien? —pero la pelirrosa sigue en su mundo.

Tres minutos y seis Sakura-san después, ella parece reaccionar, con la mirada un poco perdida y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Hinata, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en Sasuke-kun y Naruto juntos?—pregunta.

—¿Juntos? ¿Como juntos?

—Ya sabes. Juntos.

—¿Cómo mejores amigos? —indaga

—No. Como novios, pareja.

—¡¿Pero que rayos?!

Ahora sí que está interesada en esta conversación.


	5. De la idea

Hinata nació en el seno de una familia conservadora y bastante acomodada, donde los buenos modales y los matrimonios forzados eran el pan de cada día. Y aunque al principio el Clan Hiuga se vio inmiscuido en una revuelta _LGBT_ , debido a sus estrictas reglas y sus intensos castigos, donde el tener gustos diferentes se veía como un defecto y una anomalía, algo antinatural. Con el pasar del tiempo no les quedo de otra que aceptarlo, ya que cada día eran más los que apoyaban la causa, que los que estaban en contra.

Y ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, es más, era muy feliz a ver a las personas tal y como eran, y no como lo dictaban los parámetros de una sociedad llena de ancianos con mentes cuadradas.

Aun así, una cosa era aceptarlo en otras personas, otra era imaginar a su marido como un homosexual.

Lo que más le consternaba del tema, era el hecho de que no le sonaba del todo desagradable.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien— suspira— .Sasuke-san y Naruto-kun. En una relación. Como novios. Que se toman de la mano y comparten helado en el parque.

—Sip —concuerda la peli-rosa—. Como novios... que se besan...en la boca.

La sangre sube a su cabeza, siente como tanto sus mejillas y sus orejas empiezan a calentarce.

Pensar en Sasuke-san besando a su esposo es, es, es...extraño, y un poco ¿Agobiante? ¿Excitante? No sabe muy bien como describirlo, solo sabe que no le desagrada... pero le incomoda.

Los ojos de Sakura se mantienen al pendiente de los cambios de tonalidades rojas en las mejillas de Hinata. Puede que lo que dijo sobre esa inexistente relación entre su novio y su mejor amigo haya sido un poco alocado. Su subconsciente esta demente, y nadie la puede culpar por eso.

—Deberías de ver tu cara—sonríe —Ni siquiera Sai, tiene tantos colores rojos.

— ¡Sakura-san! Deja de burlarte —sus mofletes se inflan y su ceño se frunce ligeramente—Toma, come otras galletas.-

Puede que Hinata sea un poco tímida, pero eso no quiere decir que no cuente con las fuerzas suficientes como para embutir un par de galletas dentro de la boca de Sakura.

Quien sigue riendo aun con pedazos de galletas en la boca.

Ellas no paran de reír, quizás por el hecho de haber ingerido mucha azúcar. Para la próxima lo tendrán en cuenta.

—Solo míralos. Estoy segura de que después de esta obra de arte, Sai debe tenerme miedo.

—Estoy segura de que una parte de él ya te teme—acota Hinata—. Es sorprendente el parecido.

—Casualidad quizás —una de sus manos sostiene el dibujo, mientras la otra se encarga de darle leves toquecitos a su mejilla izquierda.

—Piénsalo Hinata; El primer beso de Naruto fue Sasuke; y el primer beso de Sasuke fue Naruto; Siempre discuten y, aun así, siempre se la pasan juntos, no sería del todo loco que alguien los emparejara de vez en cuando.

Y la oji-perla no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.

—Es cierto, aunque creo que deberíamos...

— ¡Estoy en casa! —un grito ensordecedor se esparce por los pasillos de la casa, rebotando en las paredes y ocasionando un aturdimiento momentáneo a las dos mujeres sentadas en la cocina.

Naruto hace acto de presencia. Sus ropas están hechas jirones y tiene lodo en la cara. A su lado, entrando en un profundo silencio y con su calma representativa, esta Sasuke Uchiha; siempre digno y orgulloso, se abre paso entre las cajas con cara de aburrimiento y sus ropas ligeramente arrugadas.

Si Sakura no hubiera recordado lo molesta que estaba con él, lo hubiese recibido con un beso. Pero como el muy insensato prefiero hacer acto de presencia casi 12 horas después de su llegada, que vaya y bese al perro de Naruto. Literalmente. Spark es como de la familia, aunque él y Sasuke se detestan mutuamente.

—Hola, Sakura-chan— la saluda, mientras besa la coronilla de Hinata— ¿Qué tal su día?

La tensión de la sala se eleva al no recibir ni palabras, ni sonrisas, ni saludo, ni una mirada, ni siquiera un golpe de bienvenida, por parte de Sakura.

Ella está molesta, que decir molesta, estaba furiosa. Principalmente con Sasuke, quien venía buscando su mirada desde que entro por la puerta.

Con una sonrisa vacilante, Naruto se acerca a la encimera. No podría contar con todas las parte de su cuerpo las veces que ha visto esa mirada en la oji-jade, ella esta a punto de declararle la ley del hielo, él lo sabe. Ley que es casi tan nociva como un golpe con chakra.

El primer paso para resolver un problema de, a lo que él y Sai apodaron como un: _Problema de Sakura frozen,_ es determinar la causa de su disgusto.

Vamos, Naruto, piensa _._ Se repite el rubio

Sakura se encontraba a solas con Hinata ¿Estará molesta con Hinata? Se pregunta él. Aunque es una opción plausible, también es un poco ridículo, ya que, ósea, nadie podría enojarse con Hinata. Ni siquiera él, cuando la descubre a hurtadillas comiéndose su preciado ramen.

Así que, de manera discreta, lo que se llame discreción cuando hablamos de Naruto, se dirige a tomar asiento junto a pelinegra.

—Ten Sasuke-san— La escucha decir.

Hinata se encarga de repartir un par de galletas más. Mientras Sasuke se hace la misma pregunta que Naruto _¿Qué hice ahora?_

Naruto mantiene una mano en su mentón y los ojos achinados viendo fijamente a la peli-rosa, mientras ella ve fijamente a la nevera, que tal parece ser la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Gracias.

Escucha la voz ronca de Sasuke, pero poco le importa en este momento.

—¿Qué, diablos, sucede con Sakura-shan? — pregunta finalmente, así es el, va al grano sin parase a medir consecuencias.

Hinata chilla. Hay días en los que le provoca darle un zape al rubio.

—Bueno, pues, ella solo está un poco indispuesta el día de hoy. —dice, sirviendo un par de galletas en el plato del rubio—. Naruto, cariño, no la molestes por favor. No quiero tener que limpiar más de lo necesario

—Pero si todo está hecho un desastre'ttebayo —replica, su atención ahora se centra en Hinata, con quien se enfrasca en un pequeña disputa, acompañada de momentos melosos que hacen que Sakura voltee los ojos.

Aprovechando la pequeña disputa entre Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke decide recolectar la información por sus propios medios.

—Entonces—avanza, con suma cautela, hasta sentarse a su lado— ¿Estas molestas? —pregunta.

—Oh, no, claro que no —preguntas estúpidas requieren respuestas aun mas estúpidas —. Estoy tan feliz que podría abrazarte...hasta asfixiarte.

—Definitivamente estas molesta.

Sasuke suele ser una de los ninja más inteligentes de la hoja, pero en temas del amor es todo un estúpido. Y es en estos casos donde un hombre, con un poco de sentido común, se mantiene al margen de la situación, pero él es un Uchiha muy estúpido, y nunca se mantiene al margen.

Eternos minutos de silencio transcurren después de que, tanto Naruto como Hinata, noten como el ambiente se tensa al otro lado de la mesa.

El Uchiha es fan del silencio, si fuera por el los mandaría a callar a todos, menos a ella.

—Okey, veamos ¿Qué hice esta vez?

— ¿Qué, qué hiciste? ¿Acaso eres estúpido o pasar tiempo con Naruto te atrasa las neuronas?

— ¡Hey! — replica el rubio—Yo no tengo nada que ver con el desgraciado del teme.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Naruto! No eres del todo inocente en esta situación—coloca su dedo índice justo en las narices de Naruto, quien se queda completamente congelado, puede que la _Sakura frozen_ se haya salido de control— Me dejaste plantada cual maceta. Estuve horas esperando por ti, solo para venir y descubrir que mi estúpido novio y mi estúpido mejor amigo habían decidido desplazarme de sus planes. ¿Pues saben qué? Mientras ustedes dos, pedazos de animales, estaban "entrenando" yo disfrute más de mi charla con Hinata que con cualquiera de ustedes. Así que si, mi día fue fantástico. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy. Creo que comí demasiadas galletas. De todas formas gracias por todo, Hinata, nos vemos después. — y ella no había parado de hablar tan rápido que apenas y entendieron cuando se levanto de la mesa, dio una mirada fría al rubio, una sonrisa a Hinata, un empujón a Sasuke y se fue.

La suplicante mirada de Sasuke se dirige a Hinata, quien mucho antes de verle ya esta pronunciando un: Esta molesta porque viniste a ver primero a Naruto-kun y no a ella. Y también porque decidieron dejarla a un lado en su entrenamiento.

Y solo hace falta un segundo para que Sasuke salgo para la puerta en busca de la peli-rosa. No si antes pronunciar un: Gracias por soportarla.

Que deja a Hinata sonriendo cómicamente, y a un Naruto preocupado por los daños psicológicos que pudo ocasionar su mejor amiga en su esposa

— Te lo aseguro Naruto-kun, ella no estaba así cuando llego.

Sakura se estaba colocando su pijama, cuando Sasuke entro de improviso por la ventana. Y aunque no lo ha volteado a ver puede sentir su intensa mirada en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero existe algo llamado "puerta". Suele utilizarse para entrar y salir de una habitación, deberías intentar utilizarlas algún día, es divertido.

—Y tú deberías intentar dejar el sarcasmo de lado y decirme de frente que es lo que te molesta.

La habitación entro en un profundo silencio solo perturbado por el sonido del ventilador que colgaba del techo.

—Ni siquiera sabia que vendrías—susurro—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, eres fuerte Sasuke, pero no invencible. Y yo he tenido tanto tiempo libre estos días como para pensar en las mil y una formas en que pueden hacerte daño. Soy tu novia y, no quiero sonar egoísta pero, cuando llegas quiero ser la primera en saberlo, la primera en recibirte— un largo suspiro escapa de sus labios—. Me molesto el hecho de que pasaras de mí. Vivo a una cuadra de Naruto, siquiera pudiste venir a decir "hola".

Los ojos de Sasuke permanecen tranquilos. Ya tiene la respuesta que necesitaba, eso hace todo más fácil.

—Claro que vine a saludar, solo que estabas dormida y me pareció mejor dejarte dormir.

La casa independiente de Sakura es pequeña, por lo que no puede permitirse una gran cama, aunque eso no es un problema. Sasuke se sienta al lado de ella, los dos mirando al frente en silencio, con sus respiraciones sincronizadas y en calma.

—Ahora me siento como una estúpida— sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa de alivio—. Por un momento creí que pensabas en dejarme por Naruto.

Ahora es ella quien sonríe, y estalla en carcajadas al ver la cara de desconcierto y enojo de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? Escuche que te habían corrido del hospital, pero no pensé que fuera por algo tan grave como la demencia.

—No me corrieron, me dieron vacaciones—y se jacta de su broma deletreando, para después confirmar la última palabra—¿Sabes lo que son vacaciones?

Y ella sigue riendo como desquiciada, recordando el fastidio que le ocasiono el sermón de Tsunade; la agotadora remodelación de su casa, y la de Sasuke; su gran molestia con Naruto; y la gran incertidumbre y emoción que sufrió con libro de Jiraiya. Muchas emociones para una semana.

Sus piernas se extienden por todo el colchón mientras sostiene su estomago. Otra carcajada esta por brotar de sus labios, pero se ve interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke:

—Ahora entiendo todo. Dime, Sakura, ¿Estas en tus días?

Y si lo que él quería era molestarla, pues ha dado en el clavo.

El reloj marca las 4:30 de la mañana cuando tocan la puerta de los Uzumaki.

El sol aun no ha salido y unas cuantas estrellas se asoman en el cielo.

Vestida con una bata afelpada de color rosa, y sus pantuflas de conejos, Sakura se balancea de un lado a otra en el pórtico de aquella casa naranja.

Un somnoliento Naruto abre la puerta, todo despeinado, con los ojos cerrados y no llevando más que unos calzoncillos puestos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —sus ojos se mantienen cerrados en su totalidad, por lo que puede deducir que la ha reconocido por su chakra. — ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Y ese es el Naruto que ella conoce, el que reparte insultos y blasfemias cuando tiene sueño, pero hoy no está como para ir dando golpes a lo gratis.

—Hazte a un lado, necesito hablar con Hinata.

Sin esperar invitación alguna pasa de largo por el corredor y hasta subir las escaleras, no sin antes dejar sus pantuflas bien colocadas en la entrada, tampoco quiere faltar el respeto. Entro en la habitación del rubio y la morocha sin antes tocar, su idea es muy interesante como para pararse a pensar en si Hinata esta vestida o no, o si al menos esta despierta, son cosas muy menores en este momento.

Sakura escucho una vez decir que: Si tienes una idea muy buena no la cuentes, pero es que esta necesitaba ser compartida.

Arrojándose en la cama como si fuera suya, empieza a darle leves toquecitos en los cachetes a Hinata, mientras entona una canción a modo de mantra, que va de un: "Hinata, Hinata, despiértate ya, sino vendrá el coco y te comerá".

Ver a Sakura feliz tan temprano perturba a Naruto, es una sensación que lo llena de escalofríos.

—Ella sigue durmiendo, Sakura-chan. Que es justamente lo que tú y yo deberías estar haciendo— Naruto parece consternado, ahí, parado al lado de la puerta, con su cabeza recargada en el marco y sus ojos a punto de cerrarse, otra vez.

—Oh cállate. Esto no te concierne a ti, así que largo de la habitación. Necesito hablar de cosas serias con Hinata—replica. Sus manos siguen moviendo los pequeños hombros de Hinata, quien no parece querer despertar. De todas formas ¿Quién quisiera hacerlo a las 4:35 de la mañana?

—Cosas serias— repite el rubio, de repente sus ojos se abren por completo y su cara adquiere ese tipo de brillo que solo coge cuando cree haber encontrado las respuestas del universo.

—Sakura-chan — la llama.

Ella arquea una ceja.

— ¡Estas embarazadas! —no es una pregunta, más bien es una respuesta.—¡Oh, diablos, si estas embarazada!

Los colores se le suben a la cara al pensar en que pudo darle a Naruto una idea como esa.

— ¿Quién esta qué? —pregunta una somnolienta Hinata, los gritos del rubio han logrado despertarla, y ahora esta tan curiosa como él por saber la respuesta.

—Sakura—repite el rubio, quien se sienta al lado de su esposa—, he descubierto que está embarazada, Hinata-chan. — Las mejillas de Sakura siguen en punto de ebullición — ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Seremos tíos—el parece haber armado toda una fantasía dentro de su pequeña y perturbada cabeza. Cabeza que Sakura se encargara de romper si no cierra la boca.

— ¿De verdad?¡Felicitaciones, Sakura-san! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

—Ya me vi—proclama, con cada palabra se parece aun más a Lee y sus presentaciones teatrales-: "Tío Naruto me enseñarías algunos Jutsus, es que mi papá es un inútil, teme, que no sabe hacer nada" — remeda, adoptando la voz de un niño con un serio problema de gripe.

— ¡Qué no estoy embarazada!

— ¡¿Ah no?! —chillan los dos a coro.

—Ah no— sentencia ella—. No estoy embarazada. Y si lo estuviera no te dejaría enseñarías jutsus a mi hijo. ¡Largo de aquí, Naruto! Hinata y yo tenemos una emergencia, que no tiene nada que ver con niños, que atender.

Con cara de desconsuelo y una lista de insultos dichos en susurros, que ella rápidamente logra captar como un "Pues yo tampoco dejare que te juntes con mi hijo" seguido de un "no vaya hacer que le peguen la rabia.", y una sola mirada basta para que Naruto salga corriendo del cuarto.

—No entiendo cómo puedes soportarlo.

—Yo no entiendo que haces aquí tan temprano— replica la oji-perla —No es que te este corriendo ni nada, es solo que no entiendo.

La voz de Hinata sigue siendo suave, y sus cabellos se mantienen perfectamente ordenados. Lo cual es:

—Ridículo—pronuncia— totalmente ridículo

— ¿Qué es ridículo? —pregunta, Hinata.

—El que no estés ni un poco despeinada, yo me levanto todas las mañanas con un nido de urracas en la cabeza— Sus ceño se frunce en una mueca muy parecida a la que Naruto cuando piensa en cosas serias— ¿Cómo se siente? —pregunta al fin.

— ¿Cómo se siente, qué?

—El ser perfecta.

Esa respuesta sin duda la ha dejado atontada, y es que ella no esta ni cerca de ser perfecta.

—No soy perfecta— contradice— Solo has venido en un buen día.

—Vaya, pues, en un día bueno mi cabello amanece como nido de canarios y no de urracas.

—Tu cabello es hermoso.

—Lo sé — la comisura de sus labios se levanta—solo que es más difícil que el tuyo.

Hinata parpadea, una y otra vez, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño.

— ¿Te molesta si sigo acostada, Sakura-san? Mi cerebro aun no le dice a mis piernas que es hora de levantarse.

—Me tiene sin cuidado. Es más, yo también quiero acostarme. Hazme un lado.

Justo ahí, donde se supone que duerme Naruto, ella se acuesta. Su mirada fija en el techo y una manta hasta los pechos, decide que es el momento de soltar su idea, es el momento de iluminar a Hinata.

—Entonces, ¿A qué has venido? —pregunta ella, con las mantas hasta el cuello.

—Okey, te lo contare desde el principio. Paso que me desperté para ir al baño, a eso de las dos de la mañana, y ya después no pude conciliar el sueño. Una vez que me canse de intentar dormirme, decide jugar hacer figuras en la espalda de Sasuke. Pero resulto que me aburrí muy rápido. Ya después decide contar ovejas, pero iba por la quinientos noventa y tres cuando un lobo llego y se las comió a todas, no dejo ni una. Entonces ya no pude seguir contando ovejas. Y como tercer juego, me propuse a rememorar cada momento de mi día. Y ya sabes, llegue a esta parte donde encontramos el libro y pensé, muy seriamente, sobre lo triste que era el que no estuviera terminado, una historia sin contar. Entonces una frase, que se presento como una revelación, llego a mí: _"Por que esperar a que alguien más lo haga, si lo pues hacer tu"_

Para este punto de la conversación Sakura ya no estaba acostada sino sentada, con la mirada puesta en la cara confundida de Hinata.

—Creo que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿La parte del lobo que se comió a las ovejas?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Lo que no entiendo es que te dijo esa revelación

— ¡Eso es lo interesante! —chilla— ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Hinata? Si Jiraiya no pudo acabar ese libro, es nuestro deber seguir su legado y terminarlo.

En el silencio solo se logra escuchar la acelerada respiración de la Haruno, y los lejanos ronquidos de Naruto. Hinata permanece pensativa y callada.

— ¡Tenemos que seguir ese libro, Hinata! —gritonea— No podemos dejar las cosas así. No podemos dejar que su legado muera, que su historia no sea contada.

—Estoy segura de que a eso no se le puede llamar legado— argumenta en voz baja, y aun así su mente está hecha un desastre.

¿Esta Sakura hablando en serio? ¿Esta insinuando que ellas continúen aquella historia? Ella ni siquiera había tenido un libro gay en sus manos hasta la tarde de ayer, ¿cómo podría siquiera escribir algo así?

—Sakura-san, no creo que, yo no... ni siquiera sabía que existían libros de esa temática...

— _LGBT_ —acota la oji-jade.

—LGBT —prosigue la pelinegra—hasta ayer, ¿Cómo podría escribir un libro?

—Eso, mi querida Hinata, es lo más sencillo, y lo difícil ya lo tenemos. Vamos a mitad de camino.

— ¿A mitad de camino? ¿Pero en qué momento empezamos a recorrerlo?

—Tenemos la idea. Las bases. Las musas. Mis ganas de escribir. Y solo nos hacen falta tus ganas.

—Bueno pero y si...Espera un momento ¿Musas? ¿Qué musas?

Sakura sonríe. Hinata se confunde aun más.

—Naruto y Sasuke, por su puesto. Tu marido y mi novio— su sonrisa se ensancha cual gato sonriente—. Ellos serán, obviamente, nuestros protagonistas ¿A poco no es una fabulosa idea?

 **N/A: Lamento la tardanza, tratare de que el próximo cap no sé tarde tanto. Dejen sus votos y comenten que tal les pareció, me gusta hablar con ustedes. Ahora me despido, aun no son ni las doce, acá en Venezuela, y ya estoy muerta del sueño. ¡Os quiero! Les mando un besote en las nalgas a todas vosotras 7u7**

 _ **P.D: Si llegan a ver errores porfas díganmelo 3 Se los agradecería.**_


	6. El relleno

Hinata coloco la olla en la estufa y un par de platos en el fregadero. Con sus manos aun mojadas decidió amarrarse una coleta, despeinada y bien levantada. Desde que Sakura, con su bata extraña y sus cabellos revueltos, había caído dormida hace más de dos horas, ella no había podido dejar de pensar en su propuesta.

Le había prometido pensar en ello, minutos antes de que su cuerpo respondiera al cansancio. Naruto seguía dormido en el sillón de la sala, con un brazo sobre los ojos y una pierna por encima del respaldar del mueble.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, esos dos son todo un caso, pensó.

Con parsimonia empezó a doblar aquella masa, primero colocando el relleno, que consistía en un poco de queso rallado junto a trozos de jamón, después doblaba todo a la mitad y terminaba por pasar los dientes de un tenedor para sellar las puntas de la masa. Justo como le había explicado la señora, de tez morena y cabellos blancos, del mercado.

La pequeña olla empezó a silbar, el agua estaba lista.

Hinata agrego en el agua hirviendo cuatro cucharadas de café y tres de azúcar, mezclo un poco y vertió su contenido dentro de un pequeño colador de tela, ya de color marrón debido a su constante uso. Espero durante unos cuantos segundo a que el café empezara a colarse y se sirvió un poco en una taza con estampado de gatitos.

"De donde vengo, el café es una arte, su preparación tarda un poco más pero sin duda queda mil veces mejor que el café que aquí preparan, tan simplista y sin gracia" había dicho la misma señora del mercado "¿Y de donde viene usted?" pregunto ella llena de curiosidad. Las manos arrugadas de la vieja habían sacado entonces un colador de tela, seguido de una taza llena de cafeína. "De por allá, mijita," respondió "Muy lejos. Toma, bebe un poco del mío y veras que lo que digo es verdad" Y aunque la respuesta no la dejo satisfecha, no volvió a preguntar. A Hinata siempre se le enseño la manera tradicional de hacer las cosas, aun así no pudo evitar empezar a utilizar el método de aquella viejecita, que tenía razón. El café sin duda sabía mejor si era preparado de esa forma, que a como se acostumbraba en Konoha.

Desde aquel día acostumbraba a pasar por el puestecito de cosas extrañas de aquella señora, charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, casi siempre sobre sus nietos.

Con su café en mano decido sentarse un momento para dejar de pensar. La propuesta alocada de Sakura seguía rondándole en la cabeza, no dejándola concentrarse en nada más, empezaba a ser fastidioso. Justo como un mosquito en mitad de la noche.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa, como en lo hermoso que era el día. O en el delicioso aroma de los pastelitos que se freían en la cocina. O en el ridículo calzoncillo de Naruto, lleno de ranas feas y verdes.

Y aunque lo intento, no pudo dejar de regresar el tema una y otra vez. Pensando en los pros y en los contras, a sabiendas de que la oferta tenía más contras que pros. Uno de ellos incluía a Naruto y a Sasuke dejándoles de hablar, o mandándolas a freír espárragos. Aunque era una idea bastante extrema, después de todo ellas solo buscaban un poco de diversión y Naruto y Sasuke no les terminarían por eso ¿Cierto? No, ellos no serían capaces de ir a tal extremo. Aunque era probable que se molestaran, nada que no pudiera arreglarse después.

Y entonces lo supo.

Después de haber justificado y dado una posible solución a cada contra que se le presento.

Ella quería hacerlo.

Quería intentar escribir. Quería intentar escribir sobre ellos.

Y es que si ya le había encontrado una solución a todos los posibles contras ¿Por qué negarse? ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿por qué no tratar de divertirse en el proceso?

Con una sonrisa en los labios y el delicioso aroma del desayuno llenándole el alma, una corriente de energía le recorrió el cuerpo, espantando todo el cansancio que pudo haber quedado de levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana.

Con las energías renovadas decidió terminar de preparar el desayuno, un desayuno para cuatro personas, o más. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Sasuke, al verse solo tan temprano, saldría en busca de la mujer de cabellera rosa, aquella que dormía asfixiando una almohada en la habitación de arriba.

Y no sé equivoco, veinte minutos después Sasuke estaba parado, con el ceño fruncido y el cabello mojado, en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿A qué hora? —pregunto, ni un "buenos días" de por medio.

—Como a las cuatro y media—responde ella, aun parada en la puerta.

Sasuke torció los labios e hizo una mueca.

—Esta demente—lo escucho susurrar— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Arriba, durmiendo.

—Oh, excelente—refunfuña— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro—sonríe Hinata—. Esta en nuestra habitación. Yo que tú no la despertaría tan bruscamente, podría enojarse.

—Ella siempre está enojada. — refuta Sasuke, al pasar por su lado. Y mientras cruza por el pasillo, una mueca pinta sus labios al ver a Naruto tirado en el sillón, cual muerto viviente.

Hinata sabe que nada bueno puede salir de despertar a Sakura, mucho menos si esta trasnochada, así que se dirige a la cocina a colocar la mesa. Para cuando ellos bajen, con suerte sus ánimos subirán al verse envueltos en un rico y delicioso desayuno.

Si, ella cocina bien, no hay ánimos por ocultarlo.

Ella le había dicho algo como: "Sasuke, no despiertes a Sakura tan bruscamente" pero eso fue lo primero que hizo.

Al asomarse por la puerta y verla dormir, tan tranquila y calmada, con sus cachetes sonrojados, debido al frio de la habitación, y una respiración acompasada. Muy a diferencia de él, que casi sufre de un paro cardiaco cuando despertó, y en vez de su cintura encontró un montón de almohadas, sabanas y una casa vacía.

Esa chica lo iba a matar un día de estos.

Agarro una almohada del suelo, y aplicándole un poco de fuerza, se la arrojo a la cara. Ella ni chisto. Seguía dormida cual bella durmiente. Completamente impasible.

Tendría que ser más rudo si quería despertarla. Aunque ser más rudo implicaría enojarla aun más y, secretamente, temía, un poco, solo un poco, a la Sakura enojada.

No quería estar cerca cuando abriera los ojos, estaba casi seguro de que lo primero que haría ese fenómeno de cabellos rosa sería mandar un puñetazo al aire que, con suerte, solo le golpearía la mejilla, y no le volaría los dientes en el proceso. Lo segundo seria que ella armara un berrinche. Si, definitivamente quería estar lo más lejos posible cuando eso sucediera.

Inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada se dio cuenta de que, al menos que quisiera despertarla con un florero en la cabeza, no tendría más opción que despertarla moviéndole los hombros o con un par de gritos, como mejor le pareciera…aunque, quizás podría hacerlo con besos. Eso sin duda parecía la mejor, y más placentera, opción. Pero por respeto a Hinata y a su cama, no lo haría de tal manera. Si el cuarto fuera solo del rubio atolondrado sin duda ya estaría encima de ella; Pero cualquiera que pudiera aguantar a Naruto las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, sin quejarse, sin duda merecía sus respetos.

—Okey, podemos hacer esto —se animo. Aproximándose a la cómoda.

Se sentó a su lado, con la cadera tocando uno de los brazos de ella y los ojos fijo en las largas pestañas de Sakura.

Se lo pregunto una vez más:

¿Cómo despertar a una chica que cuando duerme parece entrar en estado invernadero?

Cuanto no daría por que existiera un lugar en donde ese tipo de dudas fueran resueltas. Pero no. Aquí en la vida se la juega uno sin manuales.

Tantos años siendo un ninja renegado para terminar así: Preocupado por como pudiera reaccionar una mujer.

Ni golpes. Ni almohadazos. Ni besos.

Probemos con las cosquillas, se dice.

Flexiona sus brazos para que queden a la par del estomago de la chica. Para más comodidad se sube a la cama, quedando encima de ella. Pero apenas ha puesto un dedo en su estomago, el escuálido pero fuerte brazo de Sakura se estampa en su nariz. Mandándolo hacia atrás.

Oh, genial. Eso era justo lo que él quería. Un maldito chichón de nariz.

Tantos años de entrenamiento y se ha dejado golpear por una chica.

Eso era justamente lo que su hermano quería que aprendiera.

—Eres tan agresiva—dice él. Su ceño sigue fruncido y su nariz, tan perfilada, se asemeja a un tomate.

— ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decir que lo siento?

—Hasta que de verdad lo sientas. No creas que no veo tu patético intento por ocultar esa sonrisa de bruja que tienes.

—Yo, de verdad lo siento. Sabes que no pueden despertar así. Además tú tienes parte de…espera un momento ¿Me llamaste bruja? — Ella arquea una ceja. — ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? —dramatiza.

—De la misma forma en que tú me llamaste "Rodolfo el reno".

—Estoy cincuenta y cuatro por ciento segura de que no he dicho tal cosa.

—No. Es cierto. No lo has dicho—afirma el—. Pero lo has pensado, puedo verlo en la sonrisa que te cargas.

— ¡No es una sonrisa de burla! ¡Lo juro! Es una sonrisa de: "Lamento todo lo sucedido"

—Tks. No soy experto en sonrisas ni nada, pero te aseguro de que eso no se parece en nada a lo que dices—refuta medianamente enojado, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en la nariz.

—Okey. Lo siento ¿Vale? No quise acerté daño. Mucho menos a tu perfecta y hermosa nariz de princesa. ¿Qué puedo darte a cambio de tu perdón? —pregunta, colocando su dedo índice entre los labios de Sasuke— ¿Un beso tal vez?

El niega con la cabeza. Ella quita su dedo.

—Para nada. Un beso no me quitara el dolor, por más cursi y romántico que te parezca. Y mucho menos si el _dobe_ nos sigue viendo como a dos imbéciles.

En el sillón de enfrente se encuentra Naruto, ya despierto y aun en calzones. Su ojo achinado y cejas juntas dan a entender su descontento.

Hinata lo levanto del sillón más grande para colocar a Sasuke en su lugar, quien sangraba por la nariz, aquella a la que Sakura tuvo el atrevimiento de mandar a volar. Y eso a él no le agradaba, el ser despertado, claro. Sasuke puede quedarse con su nariz de reno par toda la vida si quiere.

—Tu—señala a la peli rosa con su dedo indicé—, estás loca. Completamente desquiciada.

Sakura frunce el ceño.

—Hmp. No hablemos de cosas obvias, imbécil— dice Sasuke.

A lo que Sakura le mira con cara de espanto y enojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! El me acaba de llamar desquiciada y tú simplemente le das la razón ¿Qué clase de novio eres, Uchiha?

—La clase de novio que no te dijo e hizo nada por partirle la nariz, claramente.

—Oh, por favor. Si sabes que yo la puedo curar en un dos por tres. Solo te haces el dramático de mierda

—Sin duda muy desquiciada.

— ¡Vuelve a llamarme desquiciada y te mandare a volar a ti también, Naruto!

—Así que mandas a volar a las personas conscientemente. Eso me hace sentir peor aun.

— ¡Tu cierra la maldita boca, Sasuke!

— ¿Y además te enojas? Si la victima aquí soy yo. Después de todo yo solo quería hacerte cosquillas y zass, me golpeaste.

—Estoy seguro de que a esto se le puede llamar violencia domestica—acota Naruto, haciendo enfurecer aun mas a Sakura. —. Podrías ir a la cárcel por eso.

—Eres tan insensible, Sakura, ¿Tanto te cuesta controlar esos puños?

—Creo que cerca de la tienda del viejo Ishiraku hay un grupo de apoyo para el control de la ira.

—Sería bueno averiguar. No puede ser posible que un cuerpo tan pequeño exista tanta fuerza, tanta maldad y enojo.

— ¡Ja! —ríe sin ganas— Lo dice el niño de doce años que se fue en busca de venganza. No me jodas.

—Oh, Sakura-chan. Que vocabulario tan extenso de malas palabras.

—Oh ¿De verdad? Y eso que aun no te he dicho las que te tengo reservadas. Si quieres puedo empezar con un: Púdrete. O un, vete al demonio.

—Que boca más sucia.

—Anoche no parecías quejarte mucho de eso ¿Oh, no Sasuke-kun, hijo de perro? —su sarcasmos y enojo se sienten en cada palabra, su rostro se empieza a colorar y sus manos forman unos perfectos puños.

— ¡Yo no quiero saber eso! Soy tan inocente—lloriquea Naruto—. Ahora no solo eres mala sino también corrompedora.

—Ósea, aja. Díselo al chupetón en el seno de Hinata —refunfuña ella.

— ¡Eso no es nada comparado con…!

— ¿Cómo sabes que Hinata tiene un chupetón en el pecho? —pregunta Sasuke.

—De la misma forma en que se que Naruto tiene mal gusto en calzones. ¿Ves? No hay malas intensiones aquí—ella sigue acalorada y enojada, y aun así parece que la conversación ha dado un cambio de 180°—. Además, ¡Sus senos son enormes! —gruñe—, hasta tú podrías verlo si no fueras un asexualado de…

— ¡Y mejor que siga así´ttebayo! —grita Naruto, al compas de las palabras de Sakura.

— ¡Basta de groserías y de…y de…hablar de mis pechos! —Hinata tiene la cara completamente roja, con sus pequeñas manos convertidas en lo que parecen ser puños, aunque ni eso.

—Es culpa de Sakura/Sakura-chan—dicen los dos a la vez.

— ¡Traición! —grita ella.

—Les venía a decir que el desayuno está servido— Hinata mantiene sus manos en la cadera y una mirada cautelosa hacia el trío de jóvenes, que más parecen chiquillos.

Sakura, con la cara de color morada, se levanta del mueble y dando media vuelta se dirige a la cocina, empleando su método de la ley del hielo, mejor conocido en ella como: _frozen Sakura._

"A veces los detesto" piensa. Y dentro de sus cavilaciones de odio y venganza hacia los susodichos, no pudo evitar pensar en las miradas cómplices que compartieron Sasuke y Naruto, y en él como se unieron para hacerla pedazos.

 _"_ _Aww. Que tiernos par de idiota."_

 _S_ e ríe de sus propios pensamientos, recibiendo una mirada extrañada por parte de Naruto, quien se dispone a comer del otro lado de la mesa, bien alejado de ella y su locura.

En el caso de que Hinata termine por aceptar su propuesta, sabe a quién deberán recurrir para completar el siguiente paso. Uno, de la extensa lista, aquella que no le había hecho saber a Hinata, y que ha armado en su cabeza al ritmo de una canción.

Si bien ella sabe que los shippea, también tiene presente el hecho de que, sin duda alguna, no es la mejor fangirl, o experta en la materia, de Konoha.

Así que su siguiente paso es recurrir a esa chica y a sus servicios.

Y, para su suerte o su condena, ya la conoce. Desde hace mucho realmente. Ino puerca suelen llamarla algunos.

 _Mojar, restregar, enjabonar._

 _Mojar, restregar, enjuagar._

Tararea al ritmo de una canción invisible. Aquella que la mantiene entretenida y centrada mientras se encarga de fregar los platos.

Aunque Hinata insistió en que no lo hiciera, tenía que hacerlo. Puede que se haya parecido una buena idea en su momento, pero ella sabe muy bien que visitar a los Uzumaki a las cuatro treinta de la mañana no es un acto noble, lo mínimo que puede hacer para compensarlo es fregar los platos y tratar de no acercarse a la estufa, no es muy buena en la cocina así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 _Mojar, restregar, enjabonar._

 _Mojar, restregar, enjuagar_

Repite el proceso. De reojo puede ver como las tres personas sobrantes charlan en la sala de estar. Naruto y Sasuke parecen mantener una discusión muy seria, Hinata a su lado escucha con atención.

Aunque puede oír un poco de lo que dicen, prefiere mantenerse al pendiente de su trabajo como: "La fregadora oficial del día", título que se ha inventado en menos de cinco minutos.

 _Mojar, restregar, enjabonar._

 _Mojar, restregar, enjuagar_

Los pasos de Hinata hacen eco en el piso de madera.

Sus manos toquetean su cabello y sus ojos parecen pintarse con cierta diversión y picardía.

—He estado pensando sobre la propuesta—empieza, recostando su espalda en el buro al lado del fregadero.

Su canción mental se detiene.

— ¿De verdad? —responde, tratando de parecer desinteresada.

Los grandes ojos lilas de Hinata voltean a verla.

—Acepto—dice, formando una pequeña sonrisa—. Escribiré ese libro contigo… y haremos que sea la cosa más fantástica y alucinante que se haya escrito sobre mi marido y tu novio.

—Los del club del libro no sabrán que los golpeo—continua ella, con una radiante sonrisa sobre los labios, claro que sabía que su método de persuasión no podría fallar. —. Se cual será nuestro siguiente movimiento, pero debemos esperar hasta que ellos se larguen, o decidan dejarnos solas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se den cuenta de los que planeamos hacer.

Hinata aun sonriente asiente con la cabeza

— ¡Hinata-chan, ven por favor!

Dándole una última sonrisa, la pelinegra vuelve sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la sala.

Sakura vuelve a tararear. Esta vez, un poco más feliz.

 _Mojar, restregar, enjabonar._

 _Mojar, restregar, enjuagar_

 _Sonreír y pensar ¿Cuál será su nombre de pareja?_


	7. Hablando de Fangirls

Horas después, tanto Hinata como Naruto, fueron convocados por el líder del Clan Hyuga. Para una reunión, dijeron, que mantenía el carácter de urgencia, sobre un tema específicamente delicado. Algo que altero brevemente a la morena, pero que, y solo después de que el mensaje fuera remitido en su totalidad, Hanabi se apresuro a desmentir. Ya que en realidad la reunión no era ni tan urgente, ni tan grave, pero que de seguro los mantendría a los dos ocupados por días.

—Es una forma muy estúpida y dramática de hacer que vayas a visitarnos— le había dicho su hermana— .Ya sabes cómo es Padre. En serio, Hina, te digo que se está poniendo viejo. Demasiado sentimental para mi gusto

Aun si todo fuera una excusa, uno no podía ir por la vida negándose a asistir a las reuniones de carácter obligatorio que demandaba el líder de un Clan altamente poderoso.

Así que a la final terminaron asistiendo, por lo que sus planes con Sakura se fueron al caño.

Cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a la peli rosada.

Le había prometido a Hinata que la esperaría hasta entonces. Que no comenzaría escribir.

Pero la verdad es que había momentos, como el miércoles por la tarde y viernes por la mañana, en que los se arrepentía profundamente de andar prometiendo cosas.

Sakura contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño, mientras sus manos tamborileaban levemente en el lavamanos. Estaba aburrida, condenadamente aburrida ¿Qué hacían las personas que no trabajaban para no morir de aburrimiento? ¿Cómo era posible no asfixiarse dentro de esas cuatro paredes a las que llamaban hogar?

Su semana había sido, hasta ese momento, bastante buena a decir verdad, aun con el pequeño accidente en casa de Sasuke.

Resulto que su remodelación no acabo tan bien como se esperaba, una pequeña tubería abollada era lo que se necesitaba para desatar una inundación a niveles catastróficos dentro de la casa. Jamás, en sus años de ninja, había presenciado tal espectáculo, prácticamente todo había acabado empapado.

—Mama se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba— mascullo Sasuke por lo bajo.

Aun cuando todo había sido un martirio y el chiste era bastante cruel, no pudo evitar reírse ante el recuerdo.

Sasuke pocas veces contaba chistes, mucho menos alguno que involucrara a su familia, pero cuando lo hacia los hacía valer.

Desde ese día el se estaba quedando en su pequeño departamento, y para que mentir, la situación le encantaba. Sobre todo por la parte en que el cocinaba. Justo esa mañana el había salido a comprar yo-no-se-que-especia dejándola sola y aburrida, pero tampoco ella era tan estúpida como para querer acompañarlo con el calor infernal que hacia afuera.

Después de hacerle al menos diez muecas diferentes al espejo, se decidió.

Basta de aburrimiento, se dijo.

Se saco la camiseta, se soltó un poco el sostén y camino hasta la pequeña nevera, de donde saco un helado de paleta, sabor a naranja, subió la velocidad de los ventiladores del techo y, con una mano en las caderas, tomo un profundo respiro.

Oculto tras una alfombra, y debajo de una tabla suelta, estaba su escondite secreto. Hay guardaba los kunais y pergaminos de emergencia, un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, algunas fotos y un diario. Su diario.

Lo tomo con cuidado. Levantando disimuladamente la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, la casa se encontraba vacía y las ventanas de los departamentos de enfrente firmemente cerradas.

De entre las páginas brotaban algunas hojas sueltas, con memorias, frases, servilletas y folletos. Mirar dentro de su diario era como mirar parte de su alma. Era la prueba suficiente de que ella era más que solo fuerza bruta y una ferviente devoción a Sasuke.

Era más que la chica del equipo siete. La aprendiza de Tsunade. Una líder dentro de la clínica mental.

Sus sentimientos eran delicados, por eso coleccionaba flores secas.

Los niños eran más que pacientes para ella, por eso guardaba una hoja llena de pequeñas manitos selladas en todos colores.

El mundo la maravillaba a tal grado que, aun con el peso de la realidad y de todas su responsabilidades dentro de Konoha, su corazón seguía albergaba la esperanza de recorrer el mundo… y verlo. No con sus ojos de ninja, siempre cautelosos, si no con los ojos de exploradora, de turista, dejándose maravillar por todo. Por eso su diario tenia infinidades de mapas y lugares a los que algún día, o en otra vida, se arriesgaría a ir.

Por eso nadie tenía permitido leer su diario. Era demasiado personal como para que ella se sintiera cómoda observando cómo alguien más chequeaba su alma, al desnudo, sin tapujes.

En la hoja mas reciente; había anotado ordenadamente una lista de temas, observaciones e ideas que podrían utilizarse en el libro. Era a lo que ella llamaba la investigación previa a la escritura. Y esperaba que a Hinata le gustase, pues había tardo bastante en colorearla para que se viera bonita y presentable. Había ideas, muchas ideas.

Justo en ese momento se le había ocurrido una, bastante extraña pero que valía la pena anotar.

Se le había ocurrido mientras hacía muecas en el baño. El _"Y si…"_ había sido siempre el punto de partida de sus imaginaciones.

— _Y si…_ existiera un mundo mucho más avanzado que este. Donde la humanidad desarrollo una maquina lo más parecida a un humano. Pero destinada y entregada totalmente a obedecer a quien la compre— entre sus manos sostenía fuertemente un lápiz, que hacia recorrer ágilmente en la hoja. Con su mano izquierda sostenía la paleta que goteaba levemente y amenazaba con ensuciar sus escritos—…o en este caso a quien la controle. —dio una lamida a la paleta y la vuelta a la página para seguir escribiendo—. _Y si…_ una de esas maquinas lograra sentir, algo completamente improbable claro está, pero allá todo es posible, claro, pero sería muy obvio si se enamora de su dueño. Umm ¿Por qué no enamorarse de a quien se supone que debes eliminar? Si, eso suena bien —una sonrisa se extendió por sus los labios y la chispa de la inspiración haciendo mella dentro de su organismo la hizo carcajear—. La típica maquina que se enamora de quien lo quiere destruir. Algo así como el síndrome de Estocolmo. Aunque estos deberían ser hombres, claro, para poder seguir el hilo de la historia origi…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe la hizo dar un bote. La paleta acabo en el piso. Se reprendió mentalmente, se supone que era una ninja, no podía darse el lujo de que la sorprendieran de tal manera. Bufo. En tiempos de paz todos, y hasta los guerreros, parecían volverse unos vagos y flojos despreocupados. Comenzando por Shikamaru y Naruto y siguiendo con ella.

—¿Hablando sola otra vez? —pregunto una voz jadeante desde la puerta—Es la tercera vez que te encuentro así esta semana, dime ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme? ¿Llamar a doctores especializados, quizá?

Sasuke traía como mínimo diez bolsas encima, todas llenas de verduras, frutas y lo que parecían enlatados. Si había que darle crédito en algo sería en eso: el sabia como alimentarse y como alimentarla, su madre se sentía profundamente aliviada por eso. En cualquier otra vida el morocho podría haber sido un muy buen chef. Si en esta vida no fuera un ex criminal, altamente peligroso buscado por la ley, ellos podría haber hecho una fortuna vendiendo comida saludable, que era la inclinación de Sasuke.

—El otro día leí un libro sobre estudios Psicológicos. Al parecer es preferible que hable conmigo misma que con " _Andy, el borrego_ ". A él no le pareció tan buena idea como a la doctora del libro, pero no te preocupes, lo mande de vacaciones hace días con su novia _Yui,_ _la serpiente_.

Sasuke deposito las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina, y se apresuro a guardar metódicamente todo en su lugar.

Ella se ocupo de limpiar el desastre que había dejado la paleta de forma presurosa, sus labios aun tenían el sabor dulzón de la naranja. Cerró con cuidado el tablón en el piso y coloco la alfombra en su lugar.

Si Sasuke se mostro curioso por el tablón o por la forma en que cuidaba de su diario no lo demostró. Jamás lo demostraba realmente. El sabía que ese era su diario y a lo largo de los meses la había visto escribir una y otra vez y, aun así, nunca pregunto, cosa que la chica agradeció. El sabía que eso era tremendamente personal y especial, y siempre trato de mantenerse al margen con respecto al tema.

Le entraron unas tremendas ganas de darle un beso.

—Sabes, estaba pensando—la voz de Sasuke resonó desde la cocina, que quedaba justo enfrente de la pequeña sala. En su departamento todo era pequeño— , soy partidario de las serpientes, pero la relación entre un borrego y una serpiente no me parece muy sana que digamos.

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Si, yo se lo he dicho muchas veces ya. Ella es toda una víbora ¿Sabes?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sus ojos la perforaron.

—Te comiste todas las paletas—la acuso—. Allá afuera arde como un infierno y tu de comiste todas las paletas ¿No pensaste, quizá, en que yo llegaría medio derretido medio echo mierda?

De repente le pareció ver a su madre, alta y rubia, parada en la cocina, riñéndole por comerse las cosas de la nevera, y amenazándola con una cuchara gigante. Claro que era más fácil calmar a los novios que a las madres enfurecidas.

Con sus cejas fruncidas y una sonrisa de falso arrepentimiento se apresuro en llegar hasta él, antes de que este se decidiera y empezara a lanzarle verduras por la cabeza, por ser una inconsciente.

Sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro, acunándolo, y le planto un suave beso en los labios.

Sakura no se consideraba baja así misma, pero , oh, cuanto no daría en esos momentos por unos cuantos centímetros mas, así no tendría que pararse de puntillas cada que quería besarlo.

El la tomo por la cintura y la acerco un poco más. El beso seguía siendo suave y lento.

Sasuke sabía chocolate amargo, una cosa totalmente extraña. Ella enlazo sus manos tras la cabeza de él y jalo un mechón de su cabello azabache. Sasuke pareció darse cuentas del sabor cítrico de sus labios porque después de darle un breve mordisco los chupo un poco y se alejo de ella.

—Esto no está ayudando con el calor—comento.

La peli rosa ignoro su comentario y volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a su boca.

—Comiste chocolate y no me diste—le acuso ella.

—Error—replico el—. Comí chocolate y el tuyo está en una de las bolsas del mercado.

Esos pequeños detalles hacían que el corazón de Sakura explotara.

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y deseo. Le dio otro corto beso en la comisura, ya que él se alejo. Las cejas de Sasuke se arquearon.

—Creí que habíamos concordado que esto no ayuda en nada con el calor.

—Creíste mal, Uchiha.

—No ayuda al calor. Mi calor. —puntualizo

—No, pero ayuda con otras cosas—sonrió ella. Sus brazos volvieron a enrollarse tras el cuello del morocho, estaban lo suficientemente cerca pero sin llegar a besarse.

—Ino llego de su misión esta mañana. La vi en el mercado

Ella rodo los ojos.

—Puedo visitarla en la tarde, cuando no tenga tanto _"calor"._

El agarre en su cintura se intensifico.

—¿Eres consciente de que tu brazier ahora tiene manchas naranjas?

Sus ojos se llenaron de picardía.

—Puedo quitármelo si te molesta—respondió, acercándose un poco más a sus labios. El se alejo con una media sonrisa. — ¿Puedo besarte si o no? —pregunto con reproche.

—Como si tuvieras que pedirme permiso.

Sus labios se encontraron, esta vez un poco más agresivos y vivaces, mordiendo y saboreando al otro, con ansias de obtener todo y nada a la vez.

El sabor de la naranja y el chocolate permanecía entre sus labios, si de algo Sakura estaba segura, era de que ese sería el mejor postre.

Al caer la tarde se hicieron presentes las corrientes de brisa que hicieron falta durante todo el día; así que después de ver una película y tomar un poco de chocolate frio, Sakura decidió ir a ver a Ino, quien había salido de misión cuatro días atrás, con Sai de compañero.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha, llenas de niños jugando, con el cielo pintado de naranja y a sabiendas de que Sasuke estaba bien, en su departamento, disfrutando de lo que se le había negado hace tanto como vengador: Películas, maratones de ellas. Se sentía feliz. que eso de vacacionar de vez en cuando si ayudara.

Era difícil adaptarse a las nuevas formas de vida, a las nuevas rutinas. A sus quince jamás podría haberse imaginado un día sin entrenar, o un momento en el que bajara la guardia, todo eran apuros, entrenamientos y estrategias de guerra, disfrutar de la paz, era revitalizante.

A unas cuantas calles de la floristería Yamanaka, dentro de un puesto de Dangos, con un vestido de tiras color lila y su melena azabache firmemente recogida, estaba Hinata.

Era imposible confundirla.

Su piel era tan blanca y tersa, sus ojos grandes y violetas, sus cabellos tan negros como el ébano, era la personificación de una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Y a su lado estaba Naruto, hablando con la vendedora, escandaloso como siempre, llamando la tención de los transeúntes con su risa infernalmente contagiosa y sus ademanes llenos de entusiasmo. Cargaba consigo una bolsa llena de _ramen_ instantáneo.

Si, era imposible confundirlos.

Troto un poco para cruzar la calle, y sigilosamente estampo su puño en el hombro del rubio callando así el bullicio que este mantenía.

—Dios, hablas más que un radio—bufo, acomodo un mechón rosa detrás de la oreja y sonrió a Hinata—. Estoy tan feliz de verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal os fue en la reunión? ¿Tu padre y Naruto siguen siendo los mejores amigos?

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Naruto le dio una retahíla de protestas por lo bajo.

—Siempre es bueno verte a ti también, Sakura-san.

—A ti y a tu enorme frente—mascullo Naruto. Hinata le lanzo una mirada acusadora—. ..Ah, porque claro, detrás de una gran frente se esconde un gran cerebro, uno brillante ´ttebayo.

—Y es por eso que insultar a mi frente no hará que tu cerebro crezca… bestia.

El chillo de indignación.

—¡Vea usted misma, Señora! Vea como se me maltrata física, verbal y psicológicamente. ¡Delitos! ¡Esos son delitos! Lo sé por qué tuve que leerme un libro completo sobre ellos.

—Ojala la idiotez fuera un delito. Sería tan fácil deshacernos de ti entonces. Hinata podría buscar un nuevo marido, uno más guapo y brillante.

La señora del tenderete soltó una carcajada. Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron de vergüenza. Esos dos fácilmente podrían trabajar en escribir una novela, como esas de la televisión, llenas de batallas fingidas y escenas absurdamente dramáticas.

Sakura y Naruto seguían enfrascados en un absurdo pero cómico dialogo sobre cómo conseguirle a ella un buen marido, lleno de ademanes dramáticos por parte de Naruto, y frases terriblemente ingeniosas por parte de Sakura.

Hinata se aseguro de pagar todo y de dar unas disculpas por el escándalo, algo a lo que la señora le resto importancia con una sacudida de manos para seguir al corriente de lo que hablaban esos dos.

Esos eran ellos siendo eso, mejores amigos. Insultándose el uno al otro pero sin pensarlo realmente. Ellos dos haciendo el tonto en medio de la calle, pero juntos. Siempre juntos. Hinata sonrió por eso.

—Okey, listo, ya tengo lo que necesitaba. Vamos, andando, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san.

Ojos verdes y azules se posaron en ella, y un coro de protestas por parte de los espectadores de alrededor.

—Esta iba a ser la mejor parte—susurro el rubio— , estaba a punto de insultar su gusto en novios.

Sakura parpadeo, arreglo su cabello otra vez detrás de las orejas, y empezó a caminar

—¿Novios? Solo tengo uno. Uno bastante guapo si se me permite alardear.

—Uno que era un criminal,

—Cambia el "criminal" por un " guapo héroe de la guerra que, además, cocina delicioso".

Naruto tomo las bolsas que cargaba Hinata y le guiño un ojo. Hinata paró en seco. Naruto estaba a punto de tocar una llaga de irritabilidad en la personalidad explosiva y divertida de la peli rosada.

—Sakura, cualquiera cocina mejor que tu. Hasta un ex criminal que aprendió a alimentarse dentro de la naturaleza con cero posibilidades de conseguir una hornilla a gas.

—¡Eres un maldito desagradecido!¡No cocino tan mal! —replico ella, roja de furia.

—¡La última vez que te vi me serviste un vaso de agua y casi muero!

—¡Esas son solo calumnias!

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo que tu no me preocuparía. Tienes a Sasuke metido entre tus faldas, nadie además de ti podría amarlo y soportarlo lo suficiente, puedes vivir de su comida.

—Vete al infierno, Naruto. —bufo ella, sonrojada.

—Ayer creí estar en uno.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron, y un brillo extraño se extendió por sus pálidas pupilas. Sakura no pudo evitar darse cuenta de esto.

El viaje a casa de los Hiuga no había ido muy bien, al parecer. Hinata necesitaba apoyo, eso estaba claro.

—Yo llego hasta acá, vine para chismear con Ino, no para discutir mis dotes culinarios contigo, idiota. —Naruto le sonrió— ¿Vienes Hinata? Hace una semana que no te veo, hay que ponernos al día—sentencio.

—Claro, me encantaría.

—Si lo estás haciendo por obligación parpadea una vez—dijo Naruto, su cara todavía llena de diversión. Sakura le dio una patada mental, el no se había dado cuenta del repentino cambio de aptitud en Hinata—. Nos sacare de aquí tan rápido como quieras.

Hinata le planto un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo que no llego hasta los odios de la peli rosa.

Naruto le hizo una seña despidiéndose y las dos entraron por fin a la floristería de Ino.

Ino estaba saliendo de la ducha, con una gabardina azul y una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, cuando escucho la puerta de la planta baja abrirse "silenciosamente".

Su madre había cerrado la puerta con todo y seguro al salir de la casa veinte minuto antes, rumbo a casa de los Nara. Y Sai probablemente había caído medio muerto al llegar a su casa. Más nadie tenía copia de las llaves. Pero claro que eso no era impedimento para abrir una puerta.

Con sus dedos completamente arrugados, a causa de una hora completa dentro de la bañera, cogió un kunai que yacía escondido dentro de una lámpara. Puede que la misión y la falta de sueño la dejaran un poco paranoica, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Coloco un poco de chakra en sus pies para silenciar sus pasos.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras el escándalo de abajo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, susurros y risas, y un jarrón que se estrello contra el piso.

Con el kunai balanceándose en una mano le dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla y blandió la hoja de acero hacia adelante.

La hoja se detuvo a mitad de camino impactando con una pálida mano, por la que resbalo un hilito de sangre. Grandes ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad de la tienda, furiosos.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, puerca?! —ladró Sakura, su mano brillo en color mentol y la herida se cerro, deteniendo el sangrado.

Bueno, quizás si estuviera paranoica, nada que una buena manzanilla caliente no arreglara.

Ino suspiro con sorna y coloco el kunai en el mostrador de la tienda. A unos metros de ella Hinata prendió la luz, y le dio una sonrisa apenada.

—Lamentamos haberte sorprendido, Ino-san. No queríamos asustarte. También lamentamos lo del jarrón, estábamos buscando donde se encendía la luz.

—Oh, no te preocupes, preciosa—respondió la rubia, restándole importancia con una mano—. Ese jarrón era espantoso. Regalo de Sakura por cierto.

Sakura sentada encima del mostrador le dio una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Era un jarrón de puerquitos, no puedes negar a tu familia, Ino-pig.

—Oh, cállate, frentesota —Ino no estaba mirando a Sakura, pero sentía como está la taladraba con la mirada. Sonrió dulcemente a la morena— ¿Cómo estas Hinata?¿Qué tal la reunión con tu padre?

La morena en vez de responder atino con otra pregunta.

—Creo que eso te lo deberíamos preguntar a ti, Ino-san. Hace un momento casi apuñalas a Sakura ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión?

Ino se mostro sorprendida. Hinata nunca evadía las preguntas, menos si estas venían de ella. Con disimulo interrogo a la peli rosa con la mirada, quien solo se encogió de hombros y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Así que ella tampoco sabía que le sucedía a Hinata. Pues bien, sería su deber descubrirlo.

Renovó su sonrisa y la curiosidad la asistio como fuente de energía. Se sentó en el sillón detrás del mostrador, Hinata se recargo en uno de los pilares de la puerta, y Sakura yacía encaramada en el mostrador, justo al lado de donde antes había estado el jarrón de puerquitos.

—No es nada. La misión se nos complico un poco a Sai y a mi. Nada que destacar. Solo que no he dormido en casi tres días y mi nivel de chaka no es el mas optimo en este momento.

—Aja, y casi me matas, te falto decir eso.

—El kunai no estaba destinado a matar, sino a lastimar a lo que sea que estuviera detrás de la puerta. —explico.

—Y eso, justamente, era yo. Que coincidencia. Si sigues comportándote de esa forma tan fiera conmigo empezare a pensar que todo eso fue premeditado.

—¿Qué forma fiera? —pregunto la morena.

Sakura puso una mano sobre su cara en señal de falsa tristeza.

—El otro día me lanzo un rosa en la cara. Y el lunes, cuando vine a tomar café en la tarde, le hecho sal en vez de azúcar. Y eso por no mencionar el incidente en la clínica.

Ino chillo indignada. Hinata parpadeo en confusión

—¿No que tenias prohibida la entrada a la clínica?

—La tiene—replico Ino—, el incidente ocurrió el día en que le dieron vacaciones.

Sakura se carcajeo.

—Pego todas mis cosas con cemento ¡Al piso! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡Me hiciste redactar el informe del presupuesto para el orfanato, dos veces! ¡Dos! No se tu, pero yo necesitaba ver correr tu sangre. Lo peor es que después me toco quitarlo todo yo sola, porque ese estúpido engendro fue sacado a patadas del lugar.

Los ojos de la Haruno se suavizaron

—No era mi intención perder el primero informe.

—Lo sé—contesto la rubia. Sakura le lanzo un beso que ella fingió esquivar.

Hinata carraspeo y le dio una extraña mirada a Sakura que Ino no supo descifrar.

—De todas formas—continuo ella— ¿Qué se traen vosotras dos?

—Si, sobre eso—hablo tímidamente Hinata—, nosotras queríamos pedirte un favor Ino-san.

La Yamanaka enarco una ceja.

—¿Cómo cual? —pregunto suspicaz.

—Queremos que nos des unas clases—respondió Sakura, saltando del mostrador— . Unas clases de…

—¡De moda!¡Un cambio de look completo! —Interrumpió Ino emocionada—Oh, kami, Sabía yo que este día llegaría. Después de que termine con ustedes las dos dejaran de vestir esos trapos a los que llaman ropa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —murmuro Hinata con ojos inquisitivos.

—Oh, no están tan mal, cariño, es solo que…

—¡No queremos un cambio de look! —gruño la otra—Queremos que nos prestes unos cuantos libros de esos que escondes de Sai y que nos enseñes un poco de esos términos extraños que usas todo el tiempo…el fanton y ese otro, que el chapoteo…el shinteo…el yo-no-se-que, que suena como "peo"

Ino chillo, una sonrisa psicópata se extendió por su cara. Empezó a golpear sus manos, aplaudiendo y dando saltitos. Hinata la miro horrorizada

—Okey, primero, no es "fanton" es Fandom; y no es ni chapoteo ni shinteo es "Shippeo" con ese y dos pe. Términos básicos, chicas —sus largas uñas se tocaban cómicamente entre sí—Si lo que querían era aprender el arte del fangirleo ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Vamos, caminen, vuestro material de estudio está en mi habitación.

Hinata y Sakura compartieron una mirada de duda antes de encaminarse a la habitación de Ino.

 **N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que todo ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! De verdad, lo siento. Los últimos meses no he estado muy conectada por acá y se que algunas creen que abandonare la historia, pero no, eso no pasara. El fic esta completico en mi cabeza, ya solo me hace falta escribirlo.**

 **Tratare de traerles la continuación lo más rápido posible.**

 **Se que este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, parecen más relleno que nada, pero la verdad es que he estado dándole vueltas al fic una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y hay ciertas sub-tramas que voy a abordar.**

 **Las relaciones de las parejas y sus inseguridades por ejemplo.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, acá los personajes tienen algo, o bastantico, de occ en sus personalidades; son más tranquilos y relajados, culpen a los tiempos de paz, un poco más seguros, maduros…y hablan más, en caso de Sasuke . Espero eso no os moleste.**

 **Lo hice así porque tengo cierto descontento con las personalidades originales planteadas por Kishimoto…también tengo un gran resentimiento por la forma en que trabajo las relaciones de los personajes, se que según él es un penoso a la hora de escribir sobre amor; Una cosa es ser penoso, otra es no saber cómo construir una relación.**

 **Mejor dejo esto hasta acá, porque si no me sulfuro.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?¿Algo que me recomienden mejorar?¿Que creen que le pase a Hinata?¿Como logro Ino quitar las cosas del suelo si las pego con cemento?¿Que maratón de películas veía Sasuke? Eso y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo. Okno.**

 **Me despido por hoy, GardenTheSecret.**


End file.
